happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scout
Scout is an HTFF Character and one of the winners of Ultra Vote or Die Character Bio Scout is a bald eagle with brown feathers on her body and light pink feathers on her head and tail feathers of the same color, she also has a yellowish beak and feet. Scout also wears a girl scout hat and a sash that lacks any badges. Scout, like her name and outfit imply, is a girl scout with a fondness for the great outdoors and camping. However despite her love and fondness, Scout is horrible at being a girl scout and fails to do anything right when it comes to it. She is almost always trying to earn a badge for her sash, but she always screws up the task she needs to complete, from making a fire to tying knots. Her failure at these task tends to maim or killer her at times, but more often is causes harms to others around her. Another one of the things that makes her bad at being a girl scout he is pure bad luck with nature as almost anything she does related to it ends badly. Animals will attack her, or she'll end up grabbing the wrong kind of plant, or anything along those lines. Despite all this, Scout still tires her hardest to be a good girl scout. Scout is also a kind character who is always willing to help others, but once again she always fails badly when doing so and tends to do more good then bad. Other characters may actually avoid getting help from her due to this. Scout can also fly like some other bird characters as her hands are winglike similar to Scoopy, and flying is the only thing she can do without getting harmed or harming others. Her deaths vary. Episode Roles Starring * From The Tens * Pitching a Tent * Badge of Scouts Honor Featuring * Vamped Up * Checking Inn Appearing * Road Trippy Fates Deaths # Pitching a Tent - Impaled on a tent pole. # Vamped Up - Is staked as a vampire and bursts into ash. # Road Trippy - Crushed by a giant ball of yarn. # Badge of Scouts Honor - Ran over. # Checking Inn - Body bursts to flame. Injuries # Pitching a Tent - Shot through the arm by a tent pole and staked in the back. # Vamped Up: Bitten and turned into a vampire. Kills * Diggy - 1 (Pitching a Tent) * Pecky - 1 (Pitching a Tent) * Wrinkles - 1 (Badge of Scouts Honor debatable) * Chroma - 1 (Badge of Scouts Honor along with generic tree friend) * Generic Tree Friends - 1 (Badge Scouts of Honor) Trivia * Scout got the most votes of all the characters in all three rounds of Ultra Vote or Die. * Scout is one of the few female characters who lack eyelashes. Gallery Badgescoutshonor.png|Scout helps Wrinkles cross the road Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Eagles